Digimon Adventure 2point5: EOA
by Yusho MinChao
Summary: The Digidestined saved both worlds, but they left loose ends untied: unbeknownst to them. Some time has passed in peace. Everyone grew older. Kari goes missing. The Digidestined plan to find her. The adventure continues with old friends and new. It begins with Kari. Will it end with her as well...
1. The Dark Ocean and The Dark Clock Tower

Digimon Adventure 2.5: EOA

 _End Of All_

The Dark Ocean and The Dark Clock Tower

Kari was on a beach. She had an entirely different outfit than she had ever worn in the Digital World or the past. Her hair, longer now, shoulder-length, swayed in a gentle breeze that somehow felt like it was slowly suffocating her. Unfortunately, she recognized the beach. Darkness surrounded her. She was alone.

Tai wasn't there. Neither was Gatomon. T.K. and the rest of her friends were nowhere to be found. She couldn't move. She didn't move. She only looked on into the distance. She could see a dense fog, but it slowly began to lift. A towering figure came into view, but the fog prevented her from seeing what it truly was. A Digimon? It couldn't be.

"Come back to us Kari…" A deep, baritone voice: sinister and menacing, spoke to her. "Come back to us Kari, or everything and everyone you hold dear... They will be destroyed."

Kari woke in a cold sweat. She glanced around her room. She was alone: no Tai, no Gatomon, and no T.K. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. That world had gotten her twice before. How much time did she have? She had to decide whether to give herself up or pull everyone in to help save her. She didn't want to give herself up, and she didn't want to pull everyone from their lives for her. She wanted to fight… She just had think: about how she would or could do that.

While she tried to think of a solution, His Voice echoed in her head.

 _"Come back…"_

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Hey," Davis called out to him. "Wake up!"

Willis slowly opened his eyes. Davis hovered over him.

"Why are you up so early?" Willis asked, pushing Davis back and sitting up. "Correction. Why are you waking me up so early?"

"I don't want to waste my break sleeping," Davis said. "I'm in America. I want to see everything, do everything, but mostly eat everything!" He grinned a stupid grin.

"You want to eat everything," Willis said, "but you want me to pay for everything."

"What are friends for," Davis said, wrapping an arm around Willis and patting him on his chest.

Davis was fully dressed while Willis wore nothing but a pair of boxers. Willis gave Davis a look.

"Don't play these games this early in the morning," Willis said. He smiled. "You'll start something you can't finish."

Davis laughed and pushed him over.

"Take a shower," Davis instructed, "and get dressed so we can go."

Willis watched Davis leave the room. He heard the TV on outside his room. Veemon must've been watching TV. He turned toward Terriermon and Lopmon, who were now sitting on top of the shelf of his headboard.

"You two couldn't keep him out?" Willis said.

"Too tired," Terriermon said, pretending he was already sleep again.

"There's no stopping Davis when he's on a roll," Lopmon said.

Willis hit them both with his pillow before he got out of his bed and went to take a shower.

Willis got dressed after he dried his long, blonde hair and pulled it into a ponytail. He had grown it out over time. He wore a White t-shirt, a Maroon hooded jacket, and a pair of Gray jeans and Maroon and Gray boots. He looked in the mirror one last time before he left his bathroom, gazing upon himself with his Blue eyes. He pulled on the goggles Davis had bought him as a gift and a bribe. Because Davis was always walking around with a pair around his head, Willis figured he better wear his pair too. That way they would both look ridiculous instead of just him. Davis was anything but ridiculous.

Willis had changed a lot since his summer adventure with Davis and the others in Colorado. Today, he was going to take Davis around New York. Davis had been there before, but he hadn't gotten a chance to actually enjoy it. Davis and the others had seen him a few times when he was still in Colorado. Now that Willis was living in New York, Davis decided to kill two birds with one stone: visit an old friend and have a blast in New York at the same time. Made possible because of the Digital World.

Terriermon hopped onto his head when Willis came from the bathroom, and Lopmon hopped onto shoulder.

"One of you has to go in the backpack," Willis said.

"We decided," Terriermon said.

"In the usual way," Lopmon said.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors," Terriermon said. "I won."

Willis shook his head grinning as they walked down the short hallway into the living room. The three of them found Davis with a serious expression on his face. He had fist clenched at his side. Veemon looked like he was ready to fight.

"What's wrong?" Willis asked. "What's going on?" He looked to the TV to see that the news was playing.

A giant Dark Clock Tower had appeared in the ocean. Devimon hung from atop it.

"We have to handle him," Davis said, "but apparently he's looking for Kari." He turned toward Willis. "I just talked to Tai. He says Kari's missing."

"That clock tower is only going to mean trouble," Veemon said. "We've got to destroy it, and then we got to go see if we can find Kari."

"We'll help," Willis said. "Right guys?"

"Kari helped us," Terriermon said. "It's only right we return the favor."

"Any friend of Willis' is a friend of ours," Lopmon said.

"Do you think she's with Gatomon?" Veemon turned to Davis and asked.

"We'll have to find out," Davis said. "The others are already in the Digital World searching. T.K. has a theory, and he, Ken, and Yolei are looking into it. We have a plan. We'll stick with it. We don't know what Devimon will do, so let's take care of him. Maybe we can get some answers from him."

"Let's not wait then," Willis said. "Let's go."

Willis headed for the door and opened it after grabbing his Black backpack. Davis grabbed up Veemon and ran out the door. Lopmon hopped into Willis' backpack. Willis locked the door. The small group headed for the bridge that overlooked the ocean and the clock tower.

When they got to the bridge, the police already had both sides blocked off. This didn't stop Davis and Willis. They nodded to each other and ran, jumping over and sliding across a police car respectively and running toward the center of the bridge.

"Don't worry," Willis yelled over his shoulder.

"We'll handle this!" Davis shouted over his shoulder.

Davis and Willis stared down Devimon, and when Devimon laid eyes on them he cackled.

Veemon, Terriermon, and Lopmon stood at the ready.

"Why am I not surprised," Devimon shouted. "The Digidestined have come to greet me!"

"Where's Kari?" Davis shouted. "Why do you want her?"

"That's none of your business brat!" Devimon shouted back.

"Let's send him back where he came from," Davis said. "Veemon Digivolve!"  
"You too," Willis said. "Terriermon, Lopmon!"

They all tried, and they all failed.

"Why can't they Digivolve?" Willis asked.

"The clock tower must be similar to a Dark Tower," Davis said. "It stops Digimon

from Digivolving. But I don't see a Dark Ring around Devimon…Doesn't matter. Armor Digivolution can get around it. DigiArmor, Energize!"

Willis noticed that Devimon didn't move to come after them. He found this suspicious.

"Veemon ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…Flamedramon, The Fire of Courage!"

All of a sudden the clock struck 12, even though it was 7:30 in the morning. Willis and Davis both saw as the clock tower emitted some kind of wave. The people on each side of the bridge began collapsing. Davis' D-3 emitted a Blue light, protecting him. Willis' Digivice changed into a Maroon D-3. It emitted a Maroon light, protecting him.

"What the?" Willis stared at his new D-3. It was like Davis' now. "What does this mean?"

"I want to say it means you can use my other DigiEgg," Davis said, tossing Willis his D-Terminal. "Repeat what I said: 'DigiArmor Energize'."

Willis hesitated. He hated to admit it, but he was afraid to join the fight. He was afraid of getting Terriermon and Lopmon involved, losing them like he almost lost them before. Willis looked to Devimon, who looked pissed. He didn't seem to have expected the Digidestined to remain conscious. He came down for them, but Flamedramon grabbed him out of the air, and they hit the bridge. Devimon knocked Flamedramon away. Then, he grabbed hold of him. Somehow, Devimon was growing larger and stronger. He grabbed Flamedramon in both his hands.

"Death Claw!" He tried pulling and ripping Flamedramon apart.  
Flamedramon yelled out in pain.

"Flamedramon!" Davis shouted, taking a step toward the fight.

"Don't worry Davis," Flamedramon said. "We've been through tougher scraps. I got 'em. Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon caught his body on fire.

Devimon countered by trying to crush Flamedramon and put him out. The flames didn't bother Devimon at all. Devimon then proceeded to slam Flamedramon repeatedly into the ground, snuffing out his fire and causing Flamedramon to yell out each time he hit the bridge.

Davis didn't hesitate. He ran toward them: to save Flamedramon…to save Veemon.

"Davis!" Willis called for him, but Davis was already gone.

Devimon turned his sights on Davis and knocked him off his feet. Davis was sent back at the group. He hit the bridge and skid to Willis' feet.

"Davis," Willis said, kneeling by his side.

"Ugh," Davis groaned. "That hurt. You got to get out of here."

"Like that's going to happen," Willis said. He looked upon Devimon.

Devimon cackled. He picked up Flamedramon and threw him at the group. Flamedramon landed beside Willis.

"Lopmon," Terriermon said.

"Let's go brother," Lopmon said.

Willis wanted to stop them, but he wanted their help to protect Davis and Flamedramon too.

Devimon came for the small gathered group.

"Double Typhoon!" Terriermon and Lopmon called out simultaneously.

Devimon cackled again, heading into the Digmon's combined attack, but stopped when it sent him sliding across the bridge to the other side.

Willis looked to Terriermon and Lopmon.

"We'll take care of you guys," Terriermon told Willis.

"We won't let anything happen to you," Lopmon said.

Willis knew they would fight for him and them, but this Devimon worried him, especially when he climbed onto his feet and flew back toward them, looking angrier and stronger.

"Death Claw!" Devimon shouted, trying to snatch them up.

Terriermon and Lopmon avoided the claws, jumping out of their reach, but Devimon kept coming. He headbutted Terriermon to the ground and smacked Lopmon to the side with one of his wings. Devimon got a hold of them. He began to crush them in his hands.

"DigiArmor Energize," Willis said through gritted teeth, but nothing happened.

Willis needed to do something, but he couldn't do anything… He didn't want to lose Terriermon or Lopmon.

"Flamedramon," Davis said, sitting up. "Terriermon and Lopmon need us."

"You got it Davis," Flamedramon said, lifting himself off the ground.

Willis didn't want Davis to lose Flamedramon. He didn't want Davis to get even more hurt.

"Flame Fist!" Flamedramon said: as he leapt toward Devimon.

"What are you doing?" Willis asked Davis. "I don't think we can win this fight. We got to get out of here." He turned to Terriermon and Lopmon. "How do I save them…" He clutched the D-3 and the D-Terminal in his hands.

"You don't," Davis said, climbing onto his feet. "We're going to save them: what are friends for."

Willis looked to Davis for a moment before he turned back to the scene.

Multiple fireballs hit Devimon, causing him to drop Terriermon and Lopmon. Flamedramon rushed into to get them. He sent more fireballs at Devimon before he tried to regroup with Davis and Willis, but using his Death Claw Devimon grabbed Flamedramon and pulled them back.

"DigiArmor Energize," Willis said again. Nothing was happening. Why couldn't he join the fight and help…

"Don't you let him get you Flamedramon!" Davis shouted.

"Of course not!" Flamedramon shouted. "Fire Rocket!"

Flamedramon threw Terriermon and Lopmon up into the air. He caught himself on fire and charged at Devimon: sending Devimon back.

"We'll do it together!" Terriermon shouted.

"We're stronger together!" Lopmon shouted.

"Double Typhoon!" They shouted in unison.

The combined twister threw Devimon through the air to hit the ground hard and skid farther back. Devimon got back up: larger and stronger than ever.

They were all right. Willis understood that. This was a team effort. They had to get past this, especially because Kari was missing and possibly in a situation like this. Wills had heard from Izzy and Davis about everything they went through: to save the world, to save both worlds. This time he wanted to help them. He wanted to be there for all his friends like they had helped him. He didn't want anything to happen like what happened to Lopmon before. He wouldn't let anything like it happen again.

The DigiEgg from the terminal began to emit light: a light that stopped Devimon's assault while he was midair, blinding him.

Willis remembered what Davis had said.

"DigiArmor Energize!" Willis shouted. He wouldn't let anything stop him from fighting for his friends.

Terriermon and Lopmon looked to each other.

"A new power…" Lopmon said.

"Let's try it out!" Terriermon said.

To Willis and Davis' surprise, Terriermon and Lopmon Digivolved, Armor Digivolved, together.

"Terriermon! Lopmon…ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO Thunderbirdmon, The Storm of Friendship!"

"Spark Wing!" Thunderbirdmon shouted. He fired off countless feathers, electrically charged, which struck Devimon and electrocuted him so that he dropped from the air and back down onto the bridge.

"They Digivolved together," Willis said: astounded.

"They Armor Digivolved together," David said: dumbfounded.

Flamedramon came to Thunderbirdmon's side as Thunderbirdmon hovered nearby.

"Looking good you two," Flamedramon said.

"Thanks," Thunderbirdmon said. "You too."

Flamedramon's strength and power had been renewed.

Davis looked good as new too.

"Ready to take this guy down?" Flamedramon asked.

"We're with you," Thunderbirdmon said. "We're with you Willis. You activated the DigiEgg of Friendship because you choose to always be at the side of your friends. In return, we will always be by your side. We will fight for you and alongside you. As long as we fight together, there's nothing we can't do."

"Terriermon…"Willis said. "Lopmon…."

Flamedramon stood. Thunderbirdmon hovered. They were at the ready.

Willis and Davis were side by side.

"When you're a Digidestined," Davis said, "you're never alone." He wrapped an arm around Wallace and patted him on the chest.

"Go for the clock tower," Willis said. "Somehow, it's making him stronger. Destroy it, and I think we can put an end to this."

"You're right," Davis said. "I was hoping the two weren't connected, but with Flamedramon and Thunderbirdmon we can probably take it down and Devimon."

"I won't let that happen you brats!" Devimon shouted.

"Pipe down!" Davis shouted. "You might've got us the first round, but this second? You're out of here!"

To Be Continued…


	2. Ocean's Reflection & Mirror's Reflection

Digimon Adventure 2.5: EOA

 _End Of All_

The Ocean's Reflection and The Mirror's Reflection

Kari had made a decision. She came up with an idea and enacted a plan. It was the only one she could think of that would spare her friends putting their lives on the line for her and would keep both worlds safe. Her plan consisted of buying herself time until she could think of way to stop the strange figure she saw in reoccurring dreams. If he could venture out across worlds to reach her and pull her to him, this meant he was powerful beyond belief. She hadn't wanted to involve her, but she needed her: Gatomon.

Kari took them to a world where she and Gatomon might have the strength to fight back if the figure from her dreams found her. Although Gatomon would risk her life for her, Kari would never let it happen. If a fight ensued and Gatomon's life hung in the balance, Kari would trade herself for Gatomon's safety. Until a situation such as that was presented, Kari and Gatomon would traverse the World of Dreams. Using her power in conjunction with her D-3, Kari brought herself and Gatomon to this world. She intended for this world to provide her a safe haven; she also intended it to provide her with a solution to her problem.

"Kari," Gatomon said, as the two of them began approaching an ocean. "You're scared of the Darkness. You don't have to be."

"It keeps coming Gatomon," Kari said. "I'm past being scared. I think watching Ken in his fight against Daemon inspired me. I realize this is something I can't do alone. I need you."

"You want to defeat the Darkness for good," Gatomon said.

"I do," Kari said, "but I don't know if that's possible. And as long as there is Darkness, I'll be in danger and so will the people I love."

"We would fight for you Kari," Gatomon said. "We'd never let anything happen to you: no matter how many times the Darkness came."

"How long until I lose someone?" Kari asked. "How many times until the Darkness wins a battle? If we lost someone like we lost Wizardmon, I don't think I could take it Gatomon."

Gatomon didn't know what to say. She understood. She felt the pain of losing Wizardmon every day, and it had been years since she had lost him.

Kari and Gatomon reached the water's edge of the ocean. The World of Dreams had an odd color scheme and the place didn't always make sense, but Kari couldn't help take in the amazing sight in front of her.

The sky was painted beautifully, and the ocean itself reminded her of crystal.

Kari took her shoes off and socks and waded into the water.

Gatomon went with her. She was happy to see a smile on Kari's face again. She hadn't seen Kari smile since long before Kari had come to her about leaving the Real World and the Digital World.

Kari looked down upon the water. While at first, she could see through the clear water, taking in little fishes, seashells, and the soft, colorful sand between her toes, the water changed to give her a clear picture of herself. Kari saw her reflection. She saw herself as she was. She had short hair with her bangs pulled to the sides: on her left her bangs were fastened by a Red hairclip. She wore a sleeveless Pink and White turtleneck shirt, long Pink gloves that contained small openings on the tops of them, a pair of Yellow shorts with a Brown belt, a pair of White socks, and a pair of Pink and White boots. A digital camera hung from a Yellow cord around her neck.

This changed.

Her reflection showed her with longer hair, shoulder-length, but she still retained her Red hairclip that fastened her bangs on her left side. She had on a White tank top with a Pink off-the-shoulder top over it, White fingerless gloves that contained small openings on the tops of them, a pair of White capris with a Brown belt, a pair of White socks, and a pair of Pink and White boots. A tag with her Crest of Light hung from a White cord around her neck.

"Kari…" Gatomon called to her softly.

The water had receded from Kari.

Kari recognized her reflection, this appearance, from her dreams. When she looked to herself, she saw that her own appearance had changed to reflect that of the ocean, her dreams.

"Let's go Gatomon," Kari said softly. "I think this means I'm running out of time."

Kari walked on: away from the ocean. Gatomon followed, sticking close to her side.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Kari!" Yolei shouted her name.

Yolei was on the beach with Ken and T.K. Her voice didn't reach Kari, but it did reach Akira, who happened to be stopping by the beach from her motorcycle ride before going home.

Yolei was in the same class as Akira. They were friends or rather friendly with each other. Most people were afraid of Akira because of her older brother, who was the leader of a gang, but not Yolei. Akira hadn't seen Yolei since their break had begun. She had heard of Kari, but Kari was in the other class. Kari was considered one of the sweetest people at school, and Yolei was considered one of the smartest. Davis, who was one of the top soccer players at school, was a friend of Kari, Yolei, and T.K. T.K. was something of a writer, having become a journalist for the Newspaper Club and having started the Creative Writing Club. Rumor had it that Kari and T.K. were together because they were so close.

Akira wasn't one for gossip, but she enjoyed people watching, observing, and taking everything in. People were afraid of her, so they rarely paid her much attention when she came around. They would ignore her out of fear, hoping she'd go away and leave them be. In this way, she had seen and heard a lot. Yolei had a close-knit group of friends. Sometimes, Akira envied that. She went to say hi. Akira wondered if maybe the reason she was always alone was because she never tried.

Akira had medium-length dark brown hair with half fringes on her right side, a single center fringe, and three of short bangs hung before her face. She wore a Turquoise camo tank top, a pair of Black motorcycle pants with a chain hanging off their right side and with Turquoise kneepads, and a pair of Black leather motorcycle boots. She had warm, dark Brown eyes hidden by a generally neutral, hard expression.

As Akira approached the small gathered group, she couldn't help notice they each had stuff animals with them. Yolei and T.K. were with a boy that she thought looked familiar. It came to her: Ken. He was the former genius and star soccer player from a rival school, but she hadn't heard much about him or seen him on the news in a long time. He carried an insect-like stuffed animal in his arms. T.K. had a winged guinea pig stuffed animal on top of his hat on his head. Yolei's bird stuffed animal stood beside her.

"She's not here," Ken told Yolei.

"I know," Yolei said, "but I figured I would try to reach out to her. If she hears our voice, maybe she'll realize she's not alone and we're coming."

"Kari knows that," T.K. said. "She should know that. Last time, she was taken, but this time she might've left on her own."

"What makes you believe that?" Ken asked.

"Tai wrote to me," T.K. said, holding his D-Terminal in his hand. "According to Agumon and the other Digimon, Gatomon went missing too. She left her domain in the hands of Unimon and Pidmon. She didn't say why she was leaving, but she said she would try to return as soon as she could."

"That's good news," Yolei said, "right? That means she wasn't taken to the Dark Ocean. That means she's somewhere in the Digital World."

"It could mean that Gatomon felt Kari's disappearance," Ken said. "She might've gone in search for her, trying to reach the Dark Ocean."

"They're trying to find Gatomon now," T.K. said. "If they can track her down, they think she'll lead to Kari."

"Are we still going to try and reach the Dark Ocean from here?" Yolei asked.

"Yes," T.K. said, but he looked to Ken. "Only if you're up to trying to take us there."

"I just don't understand any of this," Yolei said, sounding exasperated. "Why wouldn't Kari talk to us? Why would she just leave?"

"Kari's done this before," T.K. said. "When we were younger, I want to say it was to prove to herself she was as strong as the rest of us: that she could take care of us." He shook his head. "She wanted to take care of everyone: us and the Digimon."

"This time she rather lose herself than risk losing any of us," Yolei said. "Well, that's not going to happen. We won't let it!"

"Kari has the Crest of Light," Ken said. "While that makes her sensitive and susceptible to Darkness, her Light will keep the Darkness at bay."

"I agree," T.K. said slowly, remembering back to when he and Kari were kids: how Kari's Light strengthened and empowered those around her. "We just have to reach her to make sure she doesn't succumb to the Darkness and let it overtake her."

"Let's not forget that Kari's got Gatomon," Patamon said. "I've never met a tougher kitty."

This brought a smile to T.K. and Ken's face and made Yolei laugh.

"Ken," Wormmon said. "Whatever you do, be careful."

"You don't have to worry Wormmon," Yolei said. "The Darkness won't get a hold of him again. I'll be looking out for him."

"I'll be looking out for you," Hawkmon said. "We work best together after all."

"Very true Hawkmon," Yolei said.

"These aren't just stuffed animals," Akira said, drawing everyone's attention. "These are Digimon."

"Akira!" Yolei half-shouted her name. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would say hi," Akira said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Yolei said. "How much did you hear?"

"It's probaly safe to say she heard it all," Ken said.

"These are Digimon," T.K. said, who wanted to get going. "Our friend Kari is missing. These Digimon are our friends, and they are going to help us find her and bring her back. We would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone anything you've heard."

"I wouldn't," Akira said. "I won't. I wouldn't even have anyone to tell."

"We can trust her," Yolei said.

Yolei and Akira barely knew each other, but Akira felt good hearing that Yolei trusted her enough to keep their secrets.

"I'm sorry," Akira said.

"Sorry about what," Yolei asked. She could see that Akira had become saddened, and she was a little surprised because she had never seen this expression on Akira's face.

"That your friend is missing," Akira said. "I know how close you all are. I wish I could help. If there's anything I can do, let me know."

"Thank you," T.K. said. "Ken, are you ready to get started?"

Ken nodded and held out his D-3. He walked closer to the water's edge.

Akira turned and began to leave the group.

"Hey," Yolei said, jogging up to her. She stood in front of Akira: to keep an eye on Ken with T.K. and to speak to her. "I'll let you know if we find her. I hate we have to have you keep secrets, but her parents don't know she's missing yet. We want to try and find her before anyone needs to panic."

"I completely understand," Akira said. "Thanks for trusting me with this. I won't tell anyone. You have my word."

Suddenly, a Turquoise light came through the sky and came before Akira into her hands. The light became a Turquoise D-3.

Yolei was surprised to say the least, but she didn't have time to question it because a Dark Clock Tower began to rise from the ocean.

Ken dropped his D-3 and Wormmon and began to clutch his head, screaming out in agony.

Yolei grabbed onto Akira's wrist.

"You might be one of us," Yolei said: afraid for Ken. "Come with me." She dragged Akira toward Ken and T.K., who was bent beside him trying to get through to him.

"One of you?" Akira asked slowly.

"A Digidestined," Yolei told her, stopping to look her in her eyes and answer her before she continued taking them toward Ken. She let Akira go and bent down beside Ken.

"It's similar to a Dark Tower," T.K. said, standing and taking in the sight of the Dark Clock Tower. "Something tells me it's worst."

"Should we destroy it?" Patamon asked.

"I think so," T.K. said. "Can you Digivolve?"

Patamon tried, but he couldn't become Angemon.

"No," Patamon said. "It must be preventing me from Digivolving."

"We know what to do about that," T.K. said, taking out his D-Terminal. "DigiArmor Engergize!"

"Patamon ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

Pegasusmon flew toward the clock tower, but he stopped as he drew near it.

"T.K.," Pegausmon called to him. "I see Gatomon."

"Talk to me Ken," Yolei said.

"The Darkness is invading," Ken said. "It's trying to permeate our world: change it."

Yolei rested a hand on Ken's back and firmly held his shoulder: to enable him to feel her presence and ensure he knew he wasn't alone.

"The Darkness in me can't open a gate to the Dark Ocean because the Dark Ocean is trying to enter the Real World," Ken said.

Yolei, Hawkmon, Wormmon, and Akira watched as Darkness poured out of Ken's body onto the ground in front of him. It became a DigiEgg: the DigiEgg of Darkness.

Pegasusmon and T.K. saw Gatomon atop the Dark Clock Tower. It wasn't Gatomon. It was BlackGatomon. The question was: were they one and the same?

Ken's pain dissipated. He saw the DigiEgg of Darkness before it took refuge in his D-Terminal.

Yolei helped Ken onto his feet. She gave him back his D-3.

"I have my own DigiEgg," Ken said.

"I saw," Yolei said. "I don't know what's going on, but if Akira's a new Digidestined and you've got a new DigiEgg the Real World and the Digital must be in big trouble."

"The Darkness in me sealed off the gate to the Dark Ocean," Ken said, but he shook his head. "However, the Dark Ocean is still getting through. All I managed to do was slow down its progress."

Akira didn't know what to say. She just listened and took it all in. It didn't occur to her to leave or run away. She had this device in her hand, and she heard Yolei talk about big trouble. If she could help, she wanted to do so.

Ken looked to Akira and saw the D-3 in her hand.

"She has a D-3," Ken said, "but she doesn't have a Digimon…"

T.K. ran up to them before Yolei and Ken could discuss the subject further.

"Are you all right Ken?" T.K. asked.

"I'm fine," Ken said. "We can't get to the Dark Ocean from here."

"We'll try to get there from the Digital World later," T.K. said. "Right now, the Digimon won't be able to Digivolve, and Pegasusmon and I aren't sure if Gatomon has been taken and corrupted." He turned to face the Dark Clock Tower.

The small group gathered focused on it.

"BlackGatomon is waiting there," T.K. said. "Kari's nowhere in sight. That doesn't mean she's not our Gatomon. But we don't see a Dark Ring on her."

Akira heard a commotion behind her. She turned to see that people had begun to arrive. Onlookers took pictures of the Dark Clock Tower, and a few news outlets were reporting and filming the scene. Police were trying to bar the perimeter. As many people who were looking upon the Dark Clock Tower, just as many were looking upon the small gathered group.

"People are arriving," Akira said. "It's not going to be safe for them here, is it…"

"Not at all," Yolei said, turning toward Akira's direction to see what she was seeing. She turned back to face the clock tower, and she could see BlackGatomon, sitting and watching as if waiting for something. "One problem at a time. If we don't know, the best thing to do is ask. Hawkmon!"

"At your service," Hawkmon said.

"DigiArmor Energize!"

"Hawkmon ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…Halsemon, The Wings of Love!"

Yolei climbed atop Halsemon.

"Tally Ho!" Yolei shouted.

Akira couldn't help but smile. Yolei was confident and unafraid. Her smile faded. If something bad happened, if trouble did come upon them, what would she be able to do? She looked upon the device: her D-3.

Yolei and Halsemon flew out beside Pegasusmon.

"Gatomon or BlackGatomon," Yolei shouted. "Whoever you are, tell us where Kari is?"

"I don't know any Kari little girl," BlackGatomon said. "I'll deal with you and your kind momentarily."

"This isn't our Gatomon," Yolei said.

"How can you know?" Pegasusmon asked.

"There's no way our Gatomon wouldn't react to a mention of Kari missing: controlled or not," Yolei said. "Also, if she were being controlled she wouldn't be able to be so articulate with her threat. She must be some kind of control spire Digimon. Let's get rid of her and this tower!"

"Should we try to use the DigiEgg?" Ken asked Wormmon. "It could be dangerous. It was made from Darkness."

"We've proven that not all Darkness is bad or evil," Wormmon said. "It's a part of life. It brings balance. Good things can be born of Darkness. That DigiEgg was born of you. And you Ken, you're good."

"We'll give it a try," Ken said.

All of a sudden the clock struck 12, even though it was 8:30 at night. Yolei, T.K., Ken, and Akira saw as the clock tower emitted some kind of wave. The people, onlookers, who had been watching from a distance, began collapsing. Akira heard and then saw them dropping. Yolei's D-3 emitted a Red light, protecting her. T.K.'s D-3 emitted a Green light, protecting him. Akira's own D-3 emitted a Turquoise light, protecting her. However, Ken, he cried out in agony, before his D-3 and D-Terminal fell from his hands, and he himself collapsed on the ground.

"Ken," Wormmon called to him.

Akira immediately went to Ken's side. He was still breathing, but he was unconscious. T.K. turned to them.

"I got him," Akira said because she saw a growing BlackGatomon leap from the top of the Dark Clock Tower toward Pegasusmon.

T.K. refocused his attention in time to see the whole scene play out. While Akira rested Ken across her thighs, she watched the scene as well.

"Thunder Kick!" BlackGatomon shouted. "Thunder Paw!"

BlackGatomon kicked Pegasusmon with an energy that brought the sound of Thunder and sent him flying back toward the beach right before she punched Yolei and Halsemon with that same energy and sent them flying back toward the beach.

Pegasusmon, Yolei, and Halsemon hit the beach hard. Yolei was thrown free. She wasn't moving.

BlackGatomon landed on her feet on the water before she ran toward the beach at an intense speed, growing larger still.

"Pegasusmon!" T.K. shouted, running toward him as he hit the ground. "Yolei, Halsemon!"

"BlackGatomon's still coming," Pegasusmon said. He struggled to rise; he struggled to speak. "You, check on the others. I'll continue to fight."

T.K. nodded, even though he hated to leave him and see him fight alone. If only he could become Angemon…

"Wormmon," Akira said. She didn't look at him. Her eyes were on Yolei: a sick feeling in her stomach. She was trying not to cry. "Look after Ken."

"I will," Wormmon said.

Akira climbed onto her feet and ran for Yolei.

"The Darkness…" Ken said: these words escaped his lips although he was barely conscious. "The Darkness in people's hearts…"

"Halsemon," T.K. said. "Are you all right?"

"I'll admit I have been better," Halsemon said, turning his head toward Yolei. "Is Yolei…"

"Don't worry about her," T.K. said. "I'll take care of her. Please, help Pegasusmon."

Halsemon worked himself onto his feet and into the air as Pegasusmon went on the offensive.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon shouted, unleashing a cluster of stars from his wings.

BlackGatomon leapt from the beach through his attack and at Pegasusmon.

Pegasusmon managed to maneuver from BlackGatomon's path.

"Equus Beam!" Pegasusmon shouted, flying beneath her to fire a beam of energy from his forehead to send her flying back into the ocean.

A moment later, BlackGatomon was back on the ocean's surface, running toward Pegasusmon and Halsemon, who had joined his side, and BlackGatomon was larger and stronger. BlackGatomon leapt, punching Pegasusmon out of the sky.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon shouted: spinning and creating a tornado that sent himself and BlackGatomon out and back toward the clock tower.

BlackGatomon punched Halsemon out of the tornado and back toward the beach before Halsemon could make them reach the clock tower to destroy it.

Pegasusmon and Halsemon were moving, albeit slowly. BlackGatomon was back on the water, heading for them all again.

"Yolei," Akira called to her softly. "We have to get you to the hospital."

Yolei was barely conscious, but she was breathing and alive. For how long? That's what worried Akira.

"I can't leave," Yolei spoke in a quick breath. She worked to get up.

"Yolei," T.K. said, joining them.

"I'm ok," Yolei said in another quick breath. She had sat up, but she hadn't moved any further. "Focus on the Dark Clock Tower and BlackGatomon. They're what's important." She gave T.K. the thumbs up. "Besides, Akira will take good care of me."

T.K. glanced at Akira before he nodded toward Yolei and ran back to look over the battle. Akira saw that Pegasusmon and Halsemon had both been sent back to the beach with attacks from BlackGatomon. She wondered how much longer this fight could go on.

"We're going to win," Yolei said. Blood trickled down the side of her face. "Just wait. You'll see."

"Let me get you some help," Akira pleaded.

Yolei reached into her pocket and pulled out her D-Terminal.

"When the time comes," Yolei said, "say DigiArmor Energize. You and your Digimon will save the day. I just know it."

The moment Akira took the D-Terminal from Yolei was the moment Yolei fell back. She was still conscious but just barely and barely breathing.

Akira was about to cry. She looked to Ken and Wormmon. She looked to T.K., Pegasusmon, and Halsemon. She looked back to Yolei.

This scene with Yolei was all too familiar. Her mother had been shot. A stray bullet went through her chest. Akira had been by her side. She watched her die. She couldn't do anything but cry. The loss of her mother's life caused her life, her brother, and father's lives to fall apart. She had promised herself she would never be useless or cry again. But here she was…She was afraid to move Yolei. She was afraid Yolei was dying. She was afraid that BlackGatomon was about to kill them all. So many lives would be torn asunder. It would happened again… And yet, Yolei was confident that everything would be okay. Yolei not only believed in her, but Yolei was confident that she would save the day. How? Why?

"Yolei," Akira said, trying not to tear up and choke up but failing. "I would do anything to save the day. You always treated me like a friend, even though I wasn't your friend. The truth is I wanted to be your friend, but now… No. I want to be your friend. I want to fight. I want to save everyone. I want you to know that you were right to believe in me."

"I know I'm right," Yolei spoke in another quick breath. "I'm usually right."

Akira couldn't help smile through her forming tears. A single tear fell.

The DigiEgg from the terminal began to emit light: a light that stopped BlackGatomon's assault, which allowed Halsemon and Pegasusmon to blast her back and across the sands of the beach. She hopped back onto her feet, but she had to shield her eyes from the light.

"If you want to fight partner," an unfamiliar voice said, "let's begin."

Akira's D-3 emitted a Turqoise light once again. This time Dracomon appeared from within the light.

Akira remembered what Yolei had said.

"DigiArmor Energize!" Akira shouted. From now on, she wouldn't let the past keep her from living, she would live a sincere life, so that she could reach out and truly be there for the people she didn't want to lose.

"This will be a grand entrance," Dracomon said. "That's what I'm thinking."

To T.K., Yolei, Ken, and Akira's surprise Dracomon Armor Digivolved.

"Dracomon ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…Kabukimon, The Samurai of Sincerity!"

"Cherry Blossom Blizzard!" Kabukimon shouted. From her hands, she fired off beams of stinging light that came together to form one large beam of swirling petals of energy. BlackGatomon was swept away. She was left in the middle of the ocean with multiple cuts across her body, attempting to swim back to shore and not drown.

Several stray petals of energy graced the air while Kabukimon walked toward Akira. As they fell, they touched Halsemon, Pegasusmon, Ken, and finally Yolei, returning to them their health and energy.

"Ken," Wormmon said. "Are you okay? Are you back with us?"

"I am," Ken said. "I feel a lot better. It's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and my heart."

Ken got onto his feet and pulled Wormmon into his arms, heading for Yolei and Akira.

"Kabukimon," Halsemon said. "It appears we do have a new addition to the team."

"She showed up just in time," T.K. said.

"She's given us a second chance," Pegasusmon said. "We'll use it to rid this world of that Dark Clock Tower and BlackGatomon."

"We'll go for the tower," Halsemon told Pegasusmon. "We'll leave BlackGatomon to you." Halsemon spoke to Kabukimon.

Kabukimon turned and nodded in agreement before continuing toward Akira.

"I told you you'd save the day," Yolei said, sitting up. She had energy. She was lively. The blood that had trickled down her face earlier was gone.

Akira smiled. She rose, and she took Yolei's hands and pulled her onto her feet.

"It's because you believed I could do it that I was able to," Akira said.

"I know I can be a little all over the place," Yolei said, "but Akira I didn't treat you like a friend I saw you as my friend. I thought you didn't like me; I thought I annoyed you. But, I hated seeing you alone, and I hated that everybody was afraid of you without knowing you. So, I never gave up. I'm glad to find out you see me as a friend too."

Akira smiled at Yolei and nodded her agreement.

"Akira," Kabukimon said, coming to stand before her. "The Sincerity of your spirit and heart brought me into existence. It brought you back to life. It brought me to life. I'm your partner Dracomon, and I'm also Kabukimon: your ability to fight off Darkness and fight period."

"Thank you Dracomon," Akira said. "Thank you Kabukimon. It's a pleasure to meet you, and I hope we can become not just good partners but good friends."

"I'm certain we can and will," Kabukimon said.

"Onward!" Yolei shouted. She made Akira chuckle. "We're going for the Dark Clock Tower, and we'll leave BlackGatomon to you and Ken. Welcome to the team." She ran off and got on top of Halsemon while T.K. waited on top of Pegasusmon.

"Ken," Yolei shouted, waving at him. "Show Akira the ropes."

The four of them went for the Dark Clock Tower together.

Ken couldn't help smile to himself as Akira and Kabukimon joined him and Wormmon.

"I've actually never used Armor Digivolution before," Ken said to Akira.

"She believes in you," Akira said. "She knows you'll figure it out."

BlackGatomon came back onto beach: frustrated and drenched.

"The Digidestined won't win this day," BlackGatomon said. "I'm going to make sure of it."

"Yolei's usually right," Ken said, ignoring BlackGatomon even though she had his attention. "The Darkness was a part of me. I tried to ignore it and stir clear of it, but it'll always be a part of me. That's not a bad thing. I finally accept it. I recognize that this Darkness is a part of my strength and a path to help others."

"You've come a long way Ken," Wormmon said.

"Wormmon…DigiArmor Energize!" Ken shouted.

Yolei read over a message she received from Davis: I think we can expect new Digidestined. She'd get back to Davis later.

Yolei turned back to Ken and Akira on the beach with BlackGatomon, and she faced forward to take on the Dark Clock Tower with T.K., knowing they'd be all right.

To Be Continued…


	3. The World of Dreams & The World of Data

Digimon Adventure 2.5: EOA

 _End Of All_

The World of Dreams and The World of Data

Kari and Gatomon seemed to travel far and wide, but they were directionless. Everything around them changed and shifted from time to time. The colors would go from bright and lively to dim and cold and back again: a cycle. Kari had come to this world with the belief she might be able to find answers or a solution to who might want her, why, and how that person, being, or Digimon could be stopped. While they could find food to eat and fresh water to drink, they couldn't find anything remotely close to information that would save her from her pursuer. Kari had been right about running out of time. A bolt of Pale Blue lightning struck the ground a short distance in front of Kari and Gatomon. From the lightning bolt, Daemon emerged.

"Him again," Gatomon said, taking her place in front of Kari. "You might as well get out of here because I won't let you take Kari."

"You Digidestined sent me to another world," Daemon said. "You prevented me from acquiring Ken. However, I have the power to traverse worlds. I gained a partner, and we struck a deal. I help acquire you, and he helps me acquire Ken. I bided my time, I'm a patient Digimon, and now I have you."

"We beat you once," Gatomon said. "We can do it again."

"Are you sure about that?" Daemon questioned her: questioned them.

"Evil Inferno!"

"Gatomon!" Kari shouted: afraid for Gatomon but determined to fight and survive. "DigiArmor Energize!" Her Crest of Light glowed in tandem with her D-3.

"Gatomon ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"Gatomon DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"Nefertimon, The Angel of Light!"

"Angewomon!"

Gatomon, Nefertimon, and Angemon stood before Kari to protect her. Kari saw the power of the World of Dreams once again.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon shouted, sending forth her power that cut through the inferno. Angewomon obliterated Daemon's attack and caused Daemon to maneuver out of the path of her attack a split second before it might've obliterated him.

"An Angel," Daemon said. "It becomes clear. This is why he wants you."

"Who!" Kari shouted to him: demanded of him.

"Why would I tell you that," Daemon said. "I learned a valuable lesson from you Digidestined in our last encounter: the value of a good partner." He laughed. "Together, you all sent me to his world. Together, we will both get what we want: the power of Light and the power of Darkness."

"You're outnumbered and outgunned," Gatomon said. "You're overestimating your power."

"And you're underestimating it," Daemon said. "Evil Inferno!"

"Kari," Nefertimon said, "climb on."

Kari ran and got on Nefertimon, Gatomon leapt on in front of Kari, and Nefertimon immediately flew high above the battle.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon called out, letting her arrow of Light fly. It pierced through Daemon's attack and penetrated Daemon's chest.

Daemon grunted in agony before he chuckled.

"How long would you like to prolong this battle before you decide to surrender?" Daemon said, pulling Angewomon's arrow out of his chest and tossing off to the side.

Kari tried to think. Was Daemon this strong, or was he stronger here in the World of Dreams too? Even if they ran, he would come after them. There was nowhere to run. Whoever wanted her had chosen a powerful ally…

"Even if I have to fight to my last tooth and nail," Gatomon said, turning to face her, "I'll keep you safe." She leapt off Nefertimon. "Lightning Paw!"

"Gatomon!" Kari shouted to her and tried to reach out for her. "Nefertimon, I won't leave without her."

Nefertimon flew down and before Nefertimon could reach the ground Kari leapt off of her and ran.

Gatomon's attack collided with Daemon's power as he used it to bar her attempt to hurt him. He knocked her aside.

Kari ran for Gatomon and reached her side.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon unleashed stone slab from the pink light that erupted from her necklace. It grew large and barred Daemon from advancing upon Kari and Gatomon.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon combined her own attack with Nefertimon's as they did in the battle against MaloMyotismon.

Daemon couldn't completely avoid their combined might coming down upon. He quickly flew back from the area as Nefertimon and Angewomon took their place before Kari and Gatomon to protect them.

"We can't run," Gatomon said, rising to her feet.

"I know," Kari said, rising with her.

Daemon only laughed. Even though he should've been hurt or at least winded, he only laughed.

"It amuses me that you two still think you have a chance," Daemon said.

"He's trying to get inside our head," Kari said under her breath. "I think…I think we're at a standstill. We can't get through him, but he can't get to us."

"He's bluffing," Gatomon said, "but that laugh of his says different."

"Evil Inferno," Daemon said, letting the flames traverse the ground to engulf the group.

Angewomon set out to extinguish the flames as she had before. Daemon took the opportunity to go to Nefertimon's side, grab her, and throw her away from Kari and Gatomon.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism," Gatomon shouted, giving her the chance to paralyze Daemon if only for a moment.

This moment allowed Angewomon to shoot another arrow, but this time he caught it and threw it back at her. Angewomon had to avoid it. Daemon turned to go after Kari, who ran with Gatomon, but Angewomon swooped in and slammed him away from them. Daemon grabbed onto her throat. Angewomon used her Heaven's Charm to separate them. Daemon lost an arm, but it grew back.

Kari gasped when Daemon punched Angewomon with enough force to drop her at Kari's feet. Kari bent down beside Angewomon.

Nefertimon and Angewomon struggled to recover.

Daemon went to move against them, but suddenly Darkness itself began to appear. It appeared in between Daemon and Kari. Four figures began to form and appear from the swirling Darkness. It became Ken and Wormmon; it also became a boy about their age and Digimon she did not recognize.

"You didn't Armor Digivolve," Ken said. "This DigiEgg brought us…here."

"Ken!" Kari called out: overjoyed to see him.

Ken turned toward her voice, even after seeing Daemon.

"Kari," Ken said, "we found you."

"Looks like I won't need his help after all," Daemon said. He attempted to make a move.

"Ken!" the boy shouted, drawing everyone's attention including Daemon's. "Wormmon's here too!"

The boy hugged Ken. Both Ken and Kari were surprised when he picked him up hugging him before he put him down.

"I'm sorry," Ken said. "Do I know you?"

"It's been so long," the boy said. "I'm not surprised you don't remember me. But I'm back in the picture, it means we're set for another wild adventure."

"It's Ryo Ken and his partner Monodramon," Wormmon said.

"Long time Wormmon," Monodramon said, giving Wormmon a slight wave.

"This is a nice reunion," Gatomon said, "but this isn't the time!" She stared down Daemon as Angewomon and Nefertimon rejoined them.

Daemon went on the offensive, but Angewomon did as well. The two began to go head to head. They cancelled each other's attacks out, so they went blow for blow physically. Kari watched as Nefertimon provided aerial support.

"You look so different buddy," Ryo said, looking Ken over. "You also got a new Digivice." He saw the Black D-3 in Ken's hand.

Kari agreed. He did. Ken's appearance had changed. He hadn't been in any of the dreams she had before, neither had this new guy, but maybe now that she was in the World of Dreams maybe she was or she could change them.

Ken's hair was longer now: almost shoulder length and parted in the middle. He wore a long-sleeved Black shirt with three outlined Red roses on each sleeve, a pair of Brown pants, along with a pair of Black shoes. A tag with his Crest of Kindness hung from a Black cord around his neck.

"We'll have to talk afterward," Ken said. "Wormmon!"

"We'll fight him off Ken," Wormmon said. "This time we'll stop him."

Ryo's dark brown hair had a gleam to it. It was spiky with two loose bangs that hung in the front of his forehead. He wore a Violet high collar sweater with Beige stripes and Beige around the collarbone and a Reddish-Orange collared shirt underneath it. The sleeves of the sweater and shirt were cuffed around his elbows. He wore a pair of Beige gloves that extended to cover his wrists and a pair of Green cargo pants, which covered his Violet and Beige boots.

"If you need help," Ryo said, having heard Gatomon he looked to Kari, "you've got us on your side. Right Monodramon?"

"Absolutely," Monodramon said.

Ryo reached into his pocket and pulled out a Limpid D-3.

"Ken wasn't the only one who got a new Digivice," Ryo said. "Let's use our power Monodramon. Digivolve!"

"Wormmon DIGIVOLVE TO…Stingmon!"

"Monodramon DIGIVOLVE TO…Strikedramon!"

Stingmon and Strikedramon flew and ran into battle with Gatomon, Nefertimon, and Angewomon.

"We can't send him back to the Dark Ocean," Kari explained to Ken. "We have to stop him or find another way. With the power of the World of Dreams, we can win. I know we can."

"World of Dreams?" Ryo questioned.

"Even if we can't stop him here," Ken said, "maybe we can trap him here. Make that dream a reality."

Ryo surveyed the situation and the battle.

"Daemon is a Mega-level Digimon," Ryo said. "We won't have any other choice but to trap him. I can't seem to get Strikedramon to Digivolve to his Ultimate level."

"You two used to have a history?" Kari questioned.

"I don't remember it," Ken said, "but if Wormmon does I believe him."

"We do," Ryo said. "I'll remind you once we get through this."

"Then we have a solution," Kari said.

"Hey," Ryo said. "You're right."

"DNA Digivolution," Kari and Ryo said at the same time.

"We did it before Ken," Ryo said. "We can do it again."

"I've never done it with anyone but Davis…" Ken trailed off.

"We just have to get in sync," Ryo said. "Like before."

"I guess that means Ryo was your first DNA Digivolution partner," Kari said. She took a deep breath. She watched as Daemon tried to reach them, but the Digimon kept him back. All the while he laughed as if this was all a game to him. "Ken, I know it's a lot. Please, try. I can't lose Gatomon, and although the Digidestined can be good on their own it's when we work together that we achieve the impossible."

"I'll try Kari," Ken said, turning to face Ryo.

"She knows what she's talking about," Ryo said, turning to face Ken, "and she's cute to boot." He grinned.

Kari heard that.

Ken and Ryo held out their D-3s before them.

"Daemon's a powerful foe," Ken said, trying to explain and trying to put Daemon in perspective for Ryo.

"We've beaten powerful foes before," Ryo said, trying to convince and trying to put Daemon in perspective for Ken.

"He's a threat to the Real World and the Digital World," Ken said.

"He's just another fight and another obstacle to overcome," Ryo said.

"We have the same goal," they said simultaneously. "To protect, to save."

"Stingmon!"

"Strikedramon!"

They faced their Digimon at the same time.

"DNA DIGIVOLVE!" They shouted simultaneously. Their hearts beat as one.

"Got it," Stingmon said.

"Roger," Strikedramon said.

"Stingmon…! Strikedramon…! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…! Dinobeemon!"

Ken and Ryo, Stingmon and Strikedramon, looked upon the new Digimon before them. Kari and Gatomon looked upon it. All the gathered Digimon did too.

"You guys did it!" Kari exclaimed.

"We did," Ken said, sighing in relief.

"Time for the true showdown to begin!" Ryo shouted.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Cody didn't receive or rather read Tai's message, Yolei's, or Davis' until later because soon after his mom had remarried in which many of the Digidestined, who weren't on break, attended the wedding saw his grandfather had a heart attack. His mom had the guests stay and enjoy the reception while he, his mom, his stepdad Eiji, and his older stepsister Emi went to the hospital. When the doctors informed his family that his grandfather was in stable condition, Cody took the time to check his D-Terminal. They were only letting him know about the situation and didn't want him to worry, but if he saw Kari or came across her they wanted him to let them know. Cody felt torn. He wanted to stay with his grandfather, but he also was worried about Kari. Last time she had disappeared it had meant trouble, and Cody was sure it meant the same this time. He was afraid for his grandfather's health, Kari occupied his mind, on top of his uncertainty about his stepdad and stepsister. They appeared to be good people, but when it came to Eiji he could only think about his dad. He felt guilty about not helping the others, he felt guilty if he decided to leave, he felt guilty about treating another man like his dad, and he felt guilty about not knowing what to say or do about having a sister. His relationship with Yolei was like that of an older sister and younger brother, but establishing a bond with Emi was different.

Emi had grown up in America most of her life; she had a different background and culture. While she worked to fit into her new world and this new dynamic, Cody couldn't think of how to make it work or help. They went to separate schools. They didn't have anything in common. They could barely talk to each other. Emi had always wanted to be an older sister. She told him that. She admitted though to him after a few weeks of them knowing of each other that Cody didn't seem to need one. While he was younger, he was mature for his age and had his own life. She didn't want to bother him, Cody could tell, so she concentrated on building her own.

"Your grandfather wants to speak to you," his mom said.

Cody knew that she had seen he was tormented by something, or at least had something on his mind, which prompted her to tell his grandfather. He would've wanted to know what Cody was thinking or feeling, so when asked his mom had probably told him.

"I'm not going yet," his grandfather said when Cody entered the room. "Why so gloomy? I don't want you to fear my death. I lived a long full life, especially getting a chance to help raise you."

"My friend is missing," Cody said, admitting the truth. "I want to help look for her, but I don't want to leave you. I don't know the right thing to do."

"You've been feeling that way for many months now," his grandfather said. "What do you do when both choices are right? How do you decide which choice is more right?"

Cody said nothing.

"I should've talked to you sooner," his grandfather said, "but I assumed you'd come to me if you needed my advice. You still try to do it all and figure it all out for yourself."

"I…" Cody hesitated. "I didn't think it would be right to talk to you about it." He was no longer looking at his grandfather. He was looking out the window of his grandfather's room.

"Eiji is a good man," his grandfather said. "He loves your mom, and he loves you. I daresay your dad would've approved him. They probably could've been friends. Letting Eiji into your heart won't replace your dad. Going to help find your missing friend won't hurt my feelings, especially since my old ticker is still ticking. And maybe the best way to connect with Emi is to invite her into your world."

Cody was surprised, even though he shouldn't have been. His grandfather knew him well.

"Thank you grandfather," Cody said, bowing to him.

"Grandpa," Emi said, coming into the room. She was carrying a couple bags. "Oh, I'm sorry if I interrupted. I'll leave. I just brought everyone food, including you Grandpa. I figured you'd want the good stuff. I dropped by the convenience store and brought your favorite snack."

"You truly are a gift," his grandfather said, sitting up.

"I also brought your laptop," Emi said. "I know they're keeping you overnight for observation, so I thought you might want it to keep busy." She gave him the bag with snacks in it, and she pulled out his laptop and set it on the nearby table. "I'll see you tomorrow." She made to leave.

"Wait," his grandfather said.

Cody had received a message from Izzy: I hate that I have to send this, but we need you. Please, come to the Digital World as soon as possible.

"Grandfather," Cody said, drawing his and Emi's attention. "I need your laptop."

His grandfather nodded.

Cody went to the table, pulling out his D-3, and opened the laptop. After he did, Cody quickly pulled up the DigiPort. Emi could read the concern etched in Cody's expression.

"Is everything all right?" Emi asked.

"There's an emergency," Cody said. "One of my friend's is missing, and a group of my friends are in trouble. They need me." He would take his grandfather's advice. Try to let her in: a little at a time.

Cody turned toward the laptop and the DigiPort; at that moment a Chartreuse light shot from it. He followed the light, and he saw that it had settled into Emi's hands.

"What is this?" Emi asked, examining a Chartreuse D-3.

A new D-3… A new Digidestined… Cody realized he had to hurry.

"I'm going to need your help," Cody said, taking a step back from the laptop to stand beside her.

"I'm your big sister now," Emi said. "Officially. Whatever you need."

"Hold out that device and repeat after me," Cody instructed. "See you soon Grandfather."

Cody's grandfather nodded.

"I'll cover for you," his grandfather said. "I'll cover for you both." He smiled.

Cody nodded in return.

"DigiPort Open," Cody said.

"DigiPort Open," Emi repeated.

The two of them entered the Digital World.

Cody and Emi arrived at the edge of a lake with Tai and Izzy. They saw a train car next to a Dark Clock Tower at the center of the lake. They also saw Agumon and Tentomon engaged in battle with Seadramon. However, this Seadramon was huge, and the lake and its shore were littered with other Digimon that had collapsed: Flymon, Kuwagamon, Dokunemon, Betamon, and ModokiBetamon to name a few. Ice protruded from several areas of the lake. Tentomon was using annoyance tactics by shocking Seadramon about the head while Agumon did his best to keep Tentomon and himself from becoming encased in ice. Armadillomon used his attacks to try and topple the Dark Clock Tower, but he was doing more harm to himself than the tower.

"Tai," Cody called out. "Izzy!"

"Where are we?" Emi questioned no one in particular. "What is this place?" She sounded fascinated. "And what exactly is going on?" This question came about as she watched the one-sided battle between Seadramon and Tentomon and Agumon.

The two partner Digimon were barely hanging on.

"Cody," Tai said. "The Digimon can't Digivolve. These Dark Clock Towers are similar to Dark Towers."

"They're worse," Izzy said. "Somehow, they drain the energy from Digimon surrounding it, making its host Digimon or the Digimon linked to it stronger than they'd otherwise be."

"Matt and Mimi are handling another Dark Clock Tower with Garurumon and Togemon," Tai explained. "They're having better luck than we are. Sora, Joe, Biyomon, and Gomamon are looking for Kari in the Real World."

"Palmon and Gabumon had Digivolved before the Dark Clock Towers appeared," Izzy said. He hadn't looked up from his laptop yet. "I'm trying to get in contact with Gennai, but I'm getting no responses from him." He finally gave Cody his attention.

"Emi," Tai said as she watched the battle. He drew her attention from it.

"Emi," Izzy said, seeing that she was not too far behind Cody.

"Cody," Armadillomon said. "Am I glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too Armadillomon," Cody said. "We need to help the others, so we can try to find Kari."

"I'm ready when you are," Armadillomon said.

Cody nodded.

"Emi's a new Digidestined," Cody explained. "She received a D-3."

Emi took that as her cue to hold up the device she received. That's when she also noticed her appearance had changed. No longer was she wearing her wedding attire.

Emi had her black hair in long braids that reached to the middle of her back. They were tied in a knot, creating a ponytail. She wore a Chartreuse backwards cap, a Chartreuse polo shirt in which the collar and the ends of the sleeves were White, a pair of denim shorts with a Brown belt, White socks, and a pair of Brown and Chartreuse hiking boots. Her brown eyes were alert and focused on her surroundings.

"The Digital World works fast," Tai said.

"Kari disappears and Dark Clock Towers appear," Izzy said. "They must be connected. The Digital World meets this new threat with new Digidestined."

"With our Digimon unable to Digivolve again," Tai said, "it's good timing. Who's your partner Digimon?" He asked Emi this, who looked back at him in confusion.

"She doesn't have one," Cody said.

A moment later, Drimogemon emerged from underground.

"Cody!" Emi shouted, grabbing him out of the way. Unfortunately, she fell into the hole that Drimogemon left behind.

"DigiArmor Energize!" Cody shouted.

"Armadillomon ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…Digmon, The Drill of Knowledge!"

"Digmon," Cody said, climbing to his feet. "You've got save Emi."

"I'm on it," Digmon said, jumping into the hole after her.

"Is it just me," Izzy said, "or are things getting bad?"

"Are you kidding?" Tai said. "They've been bad. They're getting worse by the second. We're going to turn it around!"

"I say we make a hasty retreat to train car after we recover Emi," Izzy said.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted, hitting Drimogemon square in the face before he used his drill to take out Tai.

"Ice Arrow!" Seadramon called out.

"Tentomon!" Izzy suddenly yelled.

They watched Tentomon become encased in ice and drop into the lake. Then, Seadramon turned its sights on them. Drimogemon wasn't done with them either.

"Iron Drill Spin," Drimogemon went for them from the front.

"Ice Arrow," Seadramon went for them from the back.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon shouted, emerging from the ground with Emi. He fired all his drills at the two opponents, redirecting their attacks.

Digmon set Emi down with the others.

"Are you ok?" Cody asked. "Are you hurt?" He was genuinely concerned.

Emi had never seen him like this. She was a little surprised. She didn't believe he had really cared for her after all this time.

"I'm fine," Emi said. "I just didn't want anything to happen to you."

"We're outnumbered," Izzy said, "but we can't leave without Tentomon."

"We won't," Tai said. "We can figure out a way to beat this." It came to him a second later. "The answer is right in front of us. Digmon, once you take out that clock tower, the others will be able to Digivolve."

Everyone looked toward the Dark Clock Tower. As if on cue, Seadramon made sure that wasn't an option.

"Mind Freeze!" Seadramon shouted. He hit the water with the bottom half of his body, using the water to create a wall of Ice to block the others from getting to The Dark Clock Tower.

"Rock Crackin'," Digmon shouted, causing a fissure to ensure the group wasn't accosted by Drimogemon again. "Don't you guys worry. I'll get that clock tower down."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," an unfamiliar voice said. A Digimon appeared out of nowhere. Five versions of it struck Seadramon upon the head with its Ninjato, causing it to cry out in pain, before it suddenly appeared before them all as one.

"Kogamon," Izzy said, reading from his analyzer. "A Champion-level shinobi Digimon that lives in Darkness. It's rarely encountered: often moving in the shadows. It travels the Digital World working to hone its Ninjitsu. With its Ninjitsu, it can prove a valuable ally and devastating opponent to friend and foe alike."

"Why would you want to help us?" Cody asked: suspicious.

"I've watched Humans come to this world time and time again," Kogamon explained. "You've fought for us, with us, and against us. I watched you all defeat my rival: Ninjamon. I'll help you if you help me grow stronger."

"There's the catch," Cody said.

"Who cares," Tai said. "We need all the help we can get at the moment."

"I don't like the look of it either Cody," Izzy said, "but Tentomon is in danger and Digmon and Agumon can't do it on their own."

Agumon was keeping Seadramon at bay with his Pepper Breath, trying to draw its attention from the others. Digmon and Drimogemon kept at each other, and Digmon ensured that Drimogemon didn't drive the others underground. Agumon and Digmon were aware that somehow Seadramon and Drimogemon were growing stronger by the minute. A Dark Ring wasn't controlling them, yet it was as if they couldn't be stopped.

Agumon got knocked into the lake, and Digmon himself was hit with a direct attack from Drimogemon and then knocked into a hole of his creation.

"Agumon!" Tai yelled, diving into the lake and swimming after him.

Seadramon used its tail to knock them both out of the lake into the ice wall. They hit the ground hard and both fell unconscious.

"Tentomon," Izzy called out to him.

Tentomon, still encased in ice, ended up on the shore, and Izzy went to attend to him.

"Digmon," Cody shouted after him, running toward the hole. "Don't give up. We can't do this without you." Digmon managed to get out of the hole, but he fell to the ground once out. Cody tried to help him onto his feet.

"Kogamon," Emi said, working the name from her mouth. It was foreign to her.

Emi didn't understand any of this, but she wanted to help. Seadramon headed for Tai and Agumon. Izzy tried to use a stick and large rock to break Tentomon from the ice. Drimogemon headed for Cody and Digmon.

"I'll help you grow stronger," Emi said. "I don't know how, but I'll figure it out."

Cody overheard her.

"How can I trust your word," Kogamon said.

"I would do anything for the people I care about," Emi said. "That's my little brother over there, and if helping you will keep him safe I'll do it." She held out her D-3. "I have no other choice. I won't leave your side. You have my word. You can count on me."

Cody ran to her side.

"You have mine too," Cody said. "I can vouch for her. You can count on her. I'm honored to call her my sister."

"Cody…"

The DigiEgg from the terminal began to emit light: a light that caused Seadramon and Drimogemon to draw back from their opponents, freed Tentomon from the ice, and brought Agumon and Tai from unconsciousness.

Cody turned to her.

"I mean it," Cody said. "I'm sorry if it didn't seem like it before, but I'm glad you and your dad are a part of the family now."

"And I mean it," Emi said. "You're my brother. Whatever you need I'll be there for you."

"Kogamon will be your partner," Cody said. "You want to make her stronger. Say DigiArmor Energize."

Emi and Cody both turned toward Kogamon. Kogamon felt a change; it had never felt this way before in its life.

"DigiArmor Energize!" Emi shouted. As long as her family and friends could rely on her, Emi knew she could take care of them and do the right thing for them and by them; she trusted herself so others could trust her too.

"Kogamon ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…Depthmon, The Reliable Guardian of the Sea!"

"I'm pleased," Depthmon said, admiring itself.

"Digmon!" Cody called to him. "Depthmon! Focus your attacks on the Dark Clock Tower."

Digmon bounded toward the Dark Clock Tower.

Depthmon dove into the lake and swam toward the Dark Clock Tower.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon unleashed its spinning drills upon the Dark Clock Tower.

"Bubble Bombs!" Depthmon unleashed its frothy bombs upon the Dark Clock Tower.

The Dark Clock Tower came down. Seadramon and Drimogemon disappeared. The surrounding Digimon that had collapsed awakened.

"Something tells me this is just the beginning of things," Emi said, "isn't it?"

Cody received messages from Davis and Yolei. They both essentially said the same thing. Dark Clock Towers had appeared and Digimon had attacked in the Real World as well.

"You're right," Cody said. "It'll be our job to figure out what it all means."

To Be Continued…


	4. Savior Past & Savior Future

Digimon Adventure 2.5: EOA

 _End Of All_

The Savior from the Past & The Savior for the Future

Kari, Ken, and Ryo watched all their Digimon attack Daemon. Quickly, they gained the upper hand. However, while Daemon was outnumbered and struggled against his many foes, he was not outmatched. He had passed the point of laughter. As the battle raged on, he grew angrier and angrier. The World of Dreams allowed him to survive the multiple arrows of light that continued to riddle his body, the falling debris of the Rosetta Stone, getting cut up and skewered, and afterimages, chokeholds, strikes and beatings, but they were wearing him down. He couldn't believe this.

"Child of Light, Child of Darkness, and Child of Infinity," Daemon said after knocking all of his opponents away from him, " it's no wonder the Digital World employed you to face its enemies and foes all these years. This time, however, you'll all meet with ruin."

"I feel it," Ken said. "He hasn't even begun to fight. He finally sees us as a serious threat. He's changing."

"He's transforming into his true form," Kari said.

Kari suddenly felt regret. What had she been thinking? In life, there were things you could do alone, but you had to recognize the times when to go it alone and when you needed a support system. Because Daemon was finally taking on his true form, it meant they were in true danger.

When Daemon had finished, he was frightening. He didn't hesitate. No more games.

"Chaos Flare!" Daemon shouted.

Columns of whitish-blue flames engulfed each Digimon. Screams and cries of the Digimon caused Kari to burst into tears. Ken couldn't breathe. He was almost about to have a panic attack. He fell to his knees: unsure if any of the Digimon had survived. Ryo pulled the two of them back: away from the flames, pulling them together into his arms.

"This isn't over," Ryo said. "Our Digimon are stronger than this."

Ryo was right.

When the flames ceased, Angewomon and Dinobeemon were left.

"Light fades," Daemon said, taking Angewomon by the neck and crushing it. "In due time, everything fades to Darkness."

Angewomon became Gatomon, and Daemon dropped her. Neither Gatomon nor Dinobeemon moved. Daemon came before Ryo, who had Kari and Ken behind him.

"You'll have to go through me," Ryo said. "And trust me, I'm unstoppable."  
Daemon laughed.

"Aren't you tired yet?" Daemon asked. "The Digital World has used you and taken years of your life. Do you find it was worth it?"

"Yes," Ryo said. "Every time, it was worth it. If I could protect innocent lives and save worlds, it was worth it every time."

Tai…T.K….Yolei…

Yolei!? She would never stand for this or my behavior.

Everyone… With everyone…

Kari closed her eyes and gripped her D-3.

"You'll never win Daemon," Kari said.

Daemon, Ryo, and Ken focused on her. Dinobeemon and Gatomon began to move.

"The Light will never completely fade," Kari continued. "You want to know why? Because the Light inside of me isn't just mine… It's everyone's!" She opened her eyes, and her Crest of Light and her D-3 began to glow: began to shine. Kari wiped her tears away.

Yolei and Aquilamon came to stand behind Kari. That wasn't all either. MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Lilymon, Zudomon, MagnaAngemon, and Angewomon were behind her as well. Gatomon and Dinobeemon recovered.

"Kari!" Yolei exclaimed. "Ken, you're here too! Phew, this is great! Aquilamon? This is-" She saw Daemon.

"Yolei…" Kari said, smiling while teary eyed. She extended her hand. "I need your help."

"You got it," Yolei said, taking Kari's hand in both of hers.

"Gatomon…! Aquilamon…! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…! Silphymon!

Kari fell into Yolei's arms. She felt exhausted, but she believed in the Digidestined: her family and friends.

A Dark Clock Tower erupted from the ground behind Daemon.

"I'll snuff out that Light until my partner has use for it," Daemon said.

"Destroy the clock tower," Ken shouted.

"Look," Yolei said.

Ken and Yolei recognized it, and unlike the Dark Clock Tower they had encountered before this one appeared to drain energy from the very world itself.

Kari, Ryo, Ken, and Yolei watched as it began to drain the color and life out of the world.

"Chaos Flare!" At Daemon's command, columns of whitish-blue flames protected the clock tower.

Hawkmon, Gatomon, Wormmon, and Monodramon came to be with their partners.

All the Digimon converged on Daemon.

"Giga Blaster"

"Wolf Claw"

Daemon had his hands full.

"Wing Blade"

"Horn Buster"

The Digimon had him on his toes.

"Flower Cannon"

"Vulcan's Hammer"

He couldn't avoid all their attacks and protect the Dark Clock Tower.

"Gate of Destiny"

"Celestial Arrow"

The Dark Clock Tower and the flames that surrounded it didn't budge, but all the attacks led to Daemon's demise. The Gate and The Arrow finished him off. He was gone.

His flames still spread.

The energy was still being drained.

"Gatomon!"

Everyone heard a voice ring out from behind.

The wind was picking up, spreading flames everywhere. Darkness began to taint the ground and sky.

Pale Blue lightning cracked the sky. Daemon returned. He wiped out all of the Digimon.

Kari and Gatomon found that voice familiar. They turned around to find Wizardmon. He was before his own gate.

"Wizardmon…" Gatomon said under her breath. She didn't believe her eyes.

"Wizardmon," Kari gasped.

"I'm not supposed to interfere," Wizardmon said, "but any time and every time I'll be there for my friend. Everyone, hurry!"

Yolei, Kari, Hawkmon, Gatomon, Ken, Ryo, Wormmon, and Monodramon headed for Wizardmon's gate.

Everyone went through, except for Kari and Gatomon.

How could this be possible? He had died in the Real World. They had encountered his ghost. Kari looked over Gatomon. Maybe, a wish from the heart…

"How?" Gatomon asked.

"Kari's Light called out to me and led me here," Wizardmon said. "I'll explain everything else when we get to safety.

"Where are we going?" Kari asked.

"A place Daemon can never and will never reach: Witchelny," Wizardmon said. "My home."

"Thank you Wizardmon," Kari said. She went through.

"Thank you again," Gatomon said. "You're always looking out for me." She hurried through.

Wizardmon looked toward Daemon, who had been searching for his lost prey.

For some reason, Daemon could no longer sense the Digidestined. Something or someone blocked or shielded them from him. He saw Wizardmon.

At that moment, Wizardmon turned from Daemon's gaze and walked through his gate, closing it behind him.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Davis and Willis toppled their Dark Clock Tower, and they watched Devimon disappear. They also saw the people around them that had collapsed awakened. They didn't stick around to answer questions from the police. They with Veemon climbed upon Thunderbirdmon, who flew them back to the apartment, and they immediately went into the Digital World to meet with the others. Matt and Mimi required assistance; Mimi had sent them an S.O.S.

Yolei and T.K. toppled their Dark Clock Tower, and they watched BlackGatomon disappear. Akira not only watched BlackGatomon disappear but also Ken and Wormmon, and she explained what happened to Yolei and T.K. Ken had seen Kari, and he told Akira he planned to go to her. The people around them awakened when the Dark Clock Tower fell, and they left the area to avoid any further trouble. Akira joined Yolei on Halsemon, and Dracomon followed behind them with Pegasusmon and T.K. They came across Sora and Joe. Joe waved them down, and he led them to his brother Jim's apartment because it was nearby, so they could get off the street and talk. Not long after the group arrived at Jim's apartment, Yolei became engulfed in Light. She claimed to see Kari as well, disappearing in a similar manner to Ken. Akira and T.K. became worried, but Sora and Joe assured them that Kari held the Crest of Light and that Light would keep them safe until they could all reach her and the others.

"You are a Human of your word," Depthmon said to Emi, "and based on your actions before that I witnessed I had proof of that. Humans and Digimon can rely on you, and that Reliability is what gave me new strength." She became Kogamon. "This one named Cody called me your partner. I look forward to our partnership."

Kogamon extended a hand. Emi extended hers. The two shook hands: in agreement that they looked forward to working with each other.

Cody with Emi, Tai, and Izzy took refuge on the train car. Armadillomon, Kogamon, Agumon, and Tentomon were with them. Izzy still hadn't gotten in contact with Gennai, but he had obtained a digital blueprint of the Dark Clock Tower. He did this by tapping into the network of the Digital World itself and pulling out the Data that had been uploaded to produce the structure. He learned and explained that the Dark Clock Tower managed to do more than absorb Data from the surrounding Digimon but absorbed energy and Data from the World itself. At the same time the Digital World was losing parts of itself, rogue Data was taking its place. Izzy couldn't determine the rogue Data's purpose. Tai and Cody agreed it couldn't be good if these circumstances had anything to do with Kari's disappearance and new Digidestined. Emi and Kogamon listened. This was beyond both of them. Tai and Izzy wondered what affect the Dark Clock Tower could possibly be having on the Real World.

A mysterious Digimon in an ancient location turned its Master Key. It stood before the Zenith Gate. It began its mission: to secure the Chosen Children of Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, and Reliability.

The previous Chosen Children were broken down into binary code after becoming pure Light: Light that radiated and illuminated from their hearts before it overtook their bodies.

Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, and Joe reassembled in the ancient location with the mysterious Digimon before them. Doors of multiple colors, shapes, and sizes were all around them: above and below in all directions. The mysterious Digimon stood before the humongous Zenith Gate, wielding the large Master Key.

"We're always getting carried off somewhere," Joe said.

"Where are we now?" Sora asked. "This isn't the Real World and doesn't seem like the Digital World either."

"The Digimon Analyzer has no information on this Digimon," Izzy said.

"He's an Angel Digimon," Mimi said. "I'd guess he's more friend than foe."

"Is it fair to say he brought us here?" Matt questioned. "Are you going to tell us what's going on?"

"Give him a minute," Tai said. "He did bring us here, and the action took a lot out of him."

"He pulled Joe and me from the Real World," Sora said.

"That means he's extremely powerful," Joe said. "Nobody sees a Dark Spiral, right?"

"I don't see one," Matt said. "I also don't see a Dark Clock Tower anywhere."

"I'm ready to know why he brought us here," Mimi said. "Answers about what's happening to the Digital World and Real World would be good too."

"An introduction is at hand first," the mysterious Digimon finally spoke. "I am ClavisAngemon. I protect the Zenith Gate, which is sealed by 360 doors. It leads to the Outside Worlds and houses The Seven Great Demon Lords."

"The Seven Great Demon Lords…" Joe said. "I've already heard enough."

"They are not a threat," ClavisAngemon said. "They help ensure the balance of the Digital World: with Light comes Darkness and with Darkness comes Light."

"But they've been sealed away for good reason," Izzy said.

"This is correct," ClavisAngemon said.

"If they aren't a threat," Sora said, "who's responsible for Kari's disappearance and the Dark Clock Towers that have begun to appear?"

"What problem are we dealing with?" Matt questioned.

"Darkness has begun to seep through the Zenith Gate. An unknown being or force plans to release The Chaos. If it succeeds, all worlds end. It will mean the end of all."

"That was rather blunt," Joe said.

"Is The Chaos a Digimon?" Tai asked. "I'm confused on how one Digimon could mean the end of all."

"The Chaos isn't its true name," ClavisAngemon said, "but it has gained allies. They are bent on resurrecting him, so he can finally accomplish its goal."

"Why would it want to end all Worlds?" Mimi asked.

"Its intention is to save," ClavisAngemon said.

"Save who?" Sora asked. "Save what?"

"Save Digimon and Human alike," ClavisAngemon said. "Save the Chosen Children."

"It's several years too late for that," Joe said.

"We don't need saving," Matt said. "We need to explain that."

"Maybe it's not us who need the saving," Tai said.

"Makes sense," Izzy said. "Remember, we aren't the Original Digidestined. On top of that, we're not the only ones in the world. Apparently, we're not the only ones spanning many and multiple worlds."

"Think about Ken's story," Matt said. "Imagine who he might've become if we hadn't been there to stop him."

"And help him," Sora added.

"We've had it pretty good," Joe said. "This really makes you think…How many Digidestined were lost or lost their partners? How many might've failed before us or even after?"

"You guys bring up good points," Tai said, "but do you regret any of this? Do you regret meeting your partners? Because I couldn't imagine who I would be if I hadn't saved the Digital World and met Agumon." Agumon appeared by his side.

"Gabumon saved me," Matt said in whisper. "We did have a tough time, but we survived. We grew. We became better. I could never see my life without the Digimon: without Gabumon." Gabumon appeared by his side.

"We came together," Sora said. "We found strength we didn't know we had. Biyomon helped me see myself. If I had never met her… The Digidestined and Digimon can be there for each other. He needs to know we don't need saving. We can save ourselves." Biyomon appeared by her side.

"The Digidestined are the bridge between the Real World and Digital World," Izzy said. "Maybe, we've been too reactive. Maybe, we haven't thought ahead. I've given it a little thought since our World tour. The Digidestined are a network. It really is our jobs to transition everyone into the future: where Humans and Digimon are together. It's important we do that work. We're the only ones who can. We are the examples. The Digimon expanded our world. Shouldn't we help to expand theirs? The point I'm trying to make is I owe Tentomon a lot, so whatever he would want or need I'd be happy to return the favor." Tentomon appeared by his side.

"I think about all the battles we fought," Mimi said. "I think about all the people who were hurt. I think about all the allies we lost. We did go through a traumatic experience. We might not need it, but who's to say there isn't a Digidestined out there that requires years of therapy? We don't even know what happened to the Digidestined that came before us. My life wouldn't be the same without Palmon; she's the reason I probably don't require years of therapy. Hmmm, I think because we're still together and are the oldest so far that are active we have to do better for all the other Digidestined that have come and are coming after. That's probably the only thing that'll convince this Chaos it doesn't have to right what it considers a great wrong." Palmon appeared by her side.

"It's funny," Joe said. "If it weren't for Gomamon, I probably could never say something like this. It's funny that we're here. We saved the Digital World. Tai and Matt helped saved the Internet. MaloMyotismon was defeated, and Armageddemon was stopped. Our lives have been intertwined with Digimon since we were kids: with Highton View Terrace. The fact that a Digimon might think the best way to save us is to sever our ties across multiple worlds is comical. This doesn't explain at all how Kari is at the center of this. If we are facing yet another Digimon, it has to know we'll stop it. At this point, I'm a little surprised a Digimon would even bother, and no, this isn't me getting a big head about all this. It's just as dangerous as this always is…we're always there. The Digidestined will always be there. We'll win." Gomamon appeared by his side.

"Every Chosen Child must serve their purpose," ClavisAngemon said. "It's not hard to see why the Digital World chose all of you."

"There should be more of us," Tai said. "Where are T.K. and Kari?"

"Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken should be here too," Matt said.

"It seems there are new arrivals as well," Izzy said. "Did you forget about them?"

"The Zenith Gate requires the power of the original eight crests," ClavisAngemon explained. "You all released the Golden Radiances, Miracles and Destiny, which have taken the place of Hope and Light, allowing the Children of Hope and Light to continue their physical battles. Besides, the Child of Light is outside my reach. Because all of your powers are technically in use by the Digital World, the Zenith Gate requires the rest of your physical presences. I didn't have the energy to bring your Digimon with you, but your power was strengthened and the bonds you've long maintained brought them here to be with you. I feel your power; it reverberates within me."

"You want us to remain here and lend you our power?" Joe asked.

"At first that's what I needed," ClavisAngemon said, "but if you all are willing and able I would like for you not only to seal doors on this side I would like for you to seal certain doors on the other side: ones in particular that are under attack."

"We're willing," Mimi exclaimed.

"We're able," Tai exclaimed.

These two were definitely in agreement.

"You want us to travel to different worlds," Sora said.

"Yes," ClavisAngemon said succinctly.

"We've done it before," Izzy said. "Why not again."

"I'm interested," Matt said, "especially if it means all worlds safe."

"Are we in agreement?" Tai asked the others.

Everyone nodded, except for Joe.

"As long as you notify the others," Joe said, "so they can notify our parents. This is going to mean extra work when I come back, but I guess I have to make sure there will be a place to come back to in order to do said extra work."

"Never change Joe," Mimi said, elbowing him playfully in the stomach.

"I will relay your message," ClavisAngemon. "When you're ready to begin."

The six Digidestined gathered in a circle. They closed their eyes and held their hands to their chests. Once again, they released their powers. The powers of their crests moved as one, passing through each and every door. The Digimon watched in amazement. They realized this time their power to Digivolve into their Ultimate and, in Agumon and Gabumon's cases, Mega levels didn't leave them. When the Digidestined opened their eyes, three doors surrounded them.

ClavisAngemon thrust his Key forward, and all three doors opened.

"Child of Courage and Child of Friendship," ClavisAngemon said. "The first door is yours." The Crests of Courage and Friendship appeared on them, causing it to glow Orange and Blue.

"Here we go again," Tai said to the others. "Agumon."

"Make it back in one piece," Matt said to the others. "Gabumon."

"Woo," Agumon said. "We're out of here."

"Let's take it easy," Gabumon said. "No rush. One step at a time."

The foursome walked forward, and the doors shut behind them.

"Child of Love and Child of Sincerity," ClavisAngemon said. "The second door is yours." The Crests of Love and Sincerity appeared on them, causing it to glow Red and Green.

"Girls trip," Mimi said excited. "Palmon!"

"We're going to be safe and watch out for each other," Sora said matter-of-factly. "Biyomon."

"It's never a dull moment with you Mimi," Palmon said.

"I'll keep us safe Sora," Biyomon said.

The foursome walked forward, and the doors shut behind them.

"Shouldn't we get a breakdown of where you're sending us?" Joe said.

"We'll figure it out," Gomamon said. "Come on Joe. Where's your sense of adventure? This is nothing new."

Joe sighed because Gomamon was right. This was nothing new.

"Child of Knowledge and Child of Reliability," ClavisAngemon said. "The third and final door is yours." The Crests of Knowledge and Reliability appeared on them, causing it to glow Purple and Black.

"I can't wait to collect Data on these Worlds," Izzy said. "I should be able to use everyone's Digivices to obtain footage and information about the people and Digimon they come across: each World's Data will be a my fingertips."

"You're starting to sound a little maniacal," Tentomon said. "Don't lose track of our primary goal."

"Right," Izzy said. "Lost myself there for a second."

The foursome walked forward, and the doors shut behind them.

ClavisAngemon was pleased. He couldn't help a little smile: in awe of the Chosen Children and their partner Digimon.

Tai and Matt appeared in the Real World. Correction. They appeared in a Real World. However, they felt surprisingly…short. Agumon and Gabumon stared at them.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"Gabumon," Matt said. "Talk to me."

"You two," Agumon began.

"Are Digimon," Gabumon finished.

"What?" Matt questioned.

"You're joking," Tai laughed.

Tai and Matt looked to each other. Agumon and Gabumon were right.

Tai had become a Digimon called Flamemon.

Matt had become a Digimon called Strabimon.

They stared at each other in disbelief until a woman's scream brought them back. They saw a group of people had gathered around them: although a short distance away. Kouchi happened to be in that crowd.

Unbeknownst to them, Tai and Matt's Digivices briefly read FRONTIER.

Sora and Mimi appeared in a heavy gray fog. They couldn't see anything, but they were at least close enough to feel and sense each other's presence. Biyomon and Palmon stuck close by them.

"I can't see anything," Mimi said. "What is this?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Sora said.

"We're not alone," Palmon said. "Someone is walking toward us. I can tell from the ground."

"Is this someone a Human or a Digimon?" Mimi asked her.

"Human," Biyomon answered her. She had someone in her sights.

Sora and Mimi looked in her direction with Sora at the front and Mimi leaning over her shoulder. Biyomon hovered at their left side while Palmon stood at their right side.

Jeri approached the group, wearing sunglasses with Yellow lenses and with Calumon hanging off her right shoulder.

Unbeknownst to them, Sora and Mimi's Digivices briefly read TAMERS.

Izzy and Joe appeared at a small park that had a view overlooking the rest of the city.

"I'm not going to lie," Joe said. "I was expecting a little more terror and danger. This is pretty relaxing."

A gentle breeze blew.

"I don't think I've heard the word 'relax' ever come out of your mouth," Gomamon said, hopping onto the railing beside Joe. He patted Joe on his shoulder. "You really have grown over the years."

Joe frowned.

"We've definitely arrived in a different world," Izzy said: already at work on his laptop. "While I do have Internet access, the network here says nothing from our world exists. It appears to be a bit more advanced in some ways as well."

"The question becomes is it safe for us to be out in the open," Tentomon said. "Do you think this could be a version of the Digital World?" He posed this question to Izzy.

"No," Joe said, looking around. "There are people everywhere."

Joe and Izzy were fortunate enough to be pretty much alone. Nearby, they took notice of Keenan and Kristy, who were talking and laughing not paying them much attention.

Then, they heard an explosion, which drew their group's attention along with Keenan and Kristy's. Smoke billowed from it. What emerged from it was a giant Digimon: one they'd never come across before. Its appearance was that of wireframe: Rockmon.

Unbeknownst to them, Izzy and Joe's Digivices briefly read DATA SQUAD.

All the Digidestined, old and new, had their hands full, and their work cut out for them.

To Be Continued…


End file.
